Recuerdame
by Pumitahime
Summary: Japón 2014, Kagome tiene 19 años, está estudiando medicina y aparece Sesshomaru, un estudiante de élite que la forzará a ir al baile de otoño con él. ¿Coincidencia, destino o algo más?
1. Chapter 1

**RECUERDAME**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Japón**

 **Miércoles tres de julio, del 2014 a la hora del descanso.**

Hola, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, tengo diecinueve años y estoy cursando el segundo semestre de medicina en la Universidad del Oeste, tengo una beca debido a mis excelentes calificaciones, y no son sólo porque sí, he luchado por mantenerme en este colegio debido a que es imposible para alguien común como yo estar en un colegio de millonarios, soy capitana del equipo de arquería, no soy una persona muy sociable pero por alguna extraña razón a la gente le gusta acercarse a mí. Estamos en plenos preparativos para el baile de otoño, y tengo un enorme problema: La nueva estrella de todo el colegio, el joven Sesshomaru, me hizo una invitación formal al baile de disfraces, ¡frente a toda la escuela!

Por qué es un problema, simple, porque el joven Sesshomaru llegó hace un mes al colegio y desde entonces ha sido asediado por todo el cuerpo femenino estudiantil (creo que incluso más de un hombre lo admira) no sólo eso, es una persona engreída y fría, también es alguien en quién yo jamás pondría los ojos, no sólo porque es súper sexy y algo así como "súper ser humano al punto de la perfección" sino porque estoy segura que jamás voltearía siquiera a mirarme. Y no termina ahí mi problema, sino que me encantaría saber por qué alguien que jamás ha cruzado palabra alguna conmigo, apuesto, sexy y millonario quiere tenerme cómo pareja en un baile tan "importante". No _estaba_ dentro de mis planes asistir al baile, de hecho he rechazado cerca de veinte propuestas, ¡pero a él le dije que sí! ¿Por qué? Ahora lo sabrán…

-¡Señorita Kagome!- gritó Eri, una de mis compañeras en el equipo de arquería.

-Eri, te he dicho que no seas tan formal conmigo, sólo Kagome está bien.- dije con una sonrisa sincera.

-Está bien, Kagome, se ha desatado un rumor por todo el colegio y parece ser cierto mira quién viene por allá.- dijo ella casi sin aliento.- Todos rumoran que el joven Sesshomaru te invitará cómo su pareja formal para el baile.- Abrí los ojos de par en par y volteé, me congelé frente a un par de ojos dorados, penetrantes y de mirada profunda.

-Kagome, ven.- dijo en un tono autoritario, tuteándome.

-Disculpe joven Sesshomaru, pero estoy ocupada.- dije tratando de evadirlo.

-Te he dicho que vengas.- insistió en el mismo tono altanero y autoritario, me tomó del brazo, cosa que me molestó bastante y de inmediato me zafé de su agarre.

-Y yo le he dicho que estoy ocupada.- me di la vuelta, gran error.

-Te dije que vengas.- subió el tono de su voz, a esta altura de la conversación ya la gran mayoría de nuestros compañeros nos observaban. Yo me sonrojé un poco al notar la audiencia y ese fue mi peor error, bajar la guardia. Todo fue muy rápido, él se acercó abruptamente a mi cuerpo y me robó un beso, ¡frente a todos!

Primero fue un choque de labios, traté de zafarme de su agarre y gritar, pero fue un gran error abrir la boca, definitivamente hoy no iba a ser mi día. Me besó tan apasionadamente que me dejé llevar por el momento, pero cuando su mano se coló a mi cintura un choque de electricidad me sacó de aquel trance.

-Pasaré por ti el viernes a las nueve en punto.- Sin más, estaba por irse, lo supe cuando me dio la espalda.

-¿Por qué? Eres de lo peor, ese era mi primer beso, estúpido pedazo de engreído prepotente.- Dio un paso hacia delante.- Te hice una pregunta, Sesshomaru Taisho.- exigí una respuesta.

-No lo olvides, a las nueve en punto.- ¡Me ignoró! Y lo hizo olímpicamente, qué diablos estaba pasando.

-Pues te quedarás esperando porque no iré contigo, a N-I-N-G-U-N-A parte.- dije furiosa, no sólo se atrevió a besarme sino que el muy descarado me estaba ordenando que fuera con él e ignorando mi opinión sobre el tema. Volteó a verme con una intensidad completamente fuera de lo normal, quise leer qué pensaba. Pero me fue imposible leer lo que escondía esa mirada.

-No lo hagas más difícil.- Fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse.

 **Viernes a las 8:00 p.m.**

Ahora sí estoy por enloquecer son las ocho de la noche y en aproximadamente una hora, el joven glaciar Sesshomaru llegará por mí. Estoy muy tensa ese hombre es muy imponente y francamente a mí no me gusta que me traten como un objeto, ya estaba lista para "el baile de disfraces" estaba dispuesta a llevar puesto un kimono antiguo de mi madre quería ir disfrazada de espíritu, cuando repentinamente llamaron a la puerta para dejarme un paquete, yo confiada lo recibí y al abrirlo me llevé una gran sorpresa. El paquete constaba de un hermoso vestido negro, unas zapatillas del mismo color, una gargantilla a juego con unos aretes de finas piedras (que casi puedo asegurar son originales) y una capa. El paquete traía una nota _:_

 _"Kagome, más vale que vengas como la vampiresa que eres, si llego a tu casa y no llevas lo que te he elegido, me tomaré la libertad de vestirte yo mismo; Sesshomaru"_

Nuevamente diciendo las cosas que se le dan la gana, y aunque no quería someterme tampoco quería arriesgarme a que ese hombre hiciera una escena en mi casa. Por lo tanto tomé el paquete y subí a mi habitación a cambiarme.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Hola, aquí dejando un pequeño fic que constará de dos capítulos (o eso espero), ojalá lo disfruten

Nació en un pequeño rato de ocio. Disfruten ^^

 ***Los personajes no me pertenecen, los uso sólo para disfrute personal y sin fines de lucro.**


	2. Chapter 2

**RECUERDAME**

 **Capítulo 2**

Problemas, problemas y más problemas, esa mujer siempre complica todo, por eso siempre he odiado a los humanos. No, no es ningún tipo de racismo, es sólo que son tan frágiles y efímeros que dan nauseas. ¿Por qué enredarse con un ser que es egoísta al mezclarse con un ser más longevo y fuerte? Pero no, no tienen la culpa esos egoístas seres, la culpa es de los demonios que hemos caído ante ellos, sí, hemos caído. Yo he caído, y no, definitivamente no me gusta.

Todo fue tan rápido, tan inesperado, que aun me duele, todo pasó hace un año, acabábamos de de derrotar al imbécil de Naraku, todo era extraño, la sacerdotisa falsa había muerto, mi repugnante medio hermano había quedado con la molesta mujer que se convirtió en mi tormento. Qué habría sido de mí si no la hubiera hallado esa noche de frío. Qué habría sido de nosotros si no hubiera enlazado nuestros caminos, y qué sería de mí sin haber sentido esa calidez que me fue arrebata un suspiro después de encontrarla.

"¿Sesshomaru? Sal de las sombras, puedo sentir tu presencia perfectamente" susurró casi dolorosamente la mujer, pero yo no me moví de mi sitio. De un momento a otro como si de un suspiro se tratara ya me hallaba con ella en brazos, se arrojó a mí antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar gracias a la sorpresa.

"¿Qué haces atrevida?" Solté de forma ruda, pero sin alejarla de mí.

"Por favor, no, no te vayas, sólo un poco." Eso son estos seres, el egoísmo materializado, y así se atreven a juzgarnos, a nosotros que vivimos miles de años, cargando con el peso de una vida casi interminable sobre la tierra.

"Yo, no lo amo, y aun así me encuentro atrapada en este tiempo, hice una mala elección y ahora no sé qué hacer." Fue lo que ella dijo, y después de eso no volvió a decir nada, sólo lloró y lloró. Lloró tanto que aun puedo sentir el fantasma de sus lágrimas en mi pecho.

Después del episodio de histeria de la hasta ese momento mujer de mi hermano, pasó medio mes antes de que la volviera a ver. Me había hecho pensar el por qué a veces tomamos tan malas decisiones, me hizo pensar en la cantidad de veces que el orgullo nubla nuestro juicio. Que a veces no es bueno luchar por algo que no puede ser.

"Sal de ahí Sesshomaru, parece ser que gustas de espiarme en las sombras." Dijo ella tranquilamente.

"Ja." _Cómo si eso fuera posible_ , pensé.

"No es la primera vez que lo haces y lo sabes." No puedo definir cómo se veía esa mujer en ese momento, era como un frágil trozo de cristal pero al mismo tiempo lucía intocable, esa imagen acompañada por la casi nula luz de la luna, será imposible que la olvide.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha ha muerto." Dijo sin emoción en su voz.

"¿Has sentido su muerte y viniste a asesinarme por no evitarlo?" preguntó como si no debiera nada y estuviera lista para morir.

"No." Respondí secamente, hacía cinco días que había notado que él había muerto, pero en realidad no era eso lo que me molestaba.

"Fue en luna nueva, íbamos a consumar la marca al día siguiente, yo estaba por llegar a nuestra cabaña y cuando la empezaba a vislumbrar a lo lejos, noté que un demonio reptil tenía su cabeza en la mano izquierda." Estaba muerta en vida esta mujer, narró todo como si estuviera hablando sobre plantas. "Lo maté de inmediato, pero eso no me devolvió a Inuyasha, mátame, ya lo he perdido todo."

Fue tan extraño lo que pasó después de su cruda confesión que podría jurar que fue una alucinación mía. Me acerqué a ella, la tomé del rostro y la besé con furia, pero ella no respondía, entonces mordí su labio inferior hasta hacerla sangrar, y ella reaccionó. La hice mía toda esa noche, robé su virginidad, profané su cuerpo de todas la manera imaginables, la llené de mi semilla tantas veces que aun sin marcarla hubiera sido mía de por vida, pero sin control después de haber robado todo de ella, y tras morder, chupar, tocar y explorar todo su ser la marqué, y así sellé el cambio de nuestros destinos.

Me odié por días enteros, y en las noches me seguía odiando pero mi odio era contenido cuando ella se entregaba a mí, las noches eran consoladas por su cálido cuerpo y mi bestia se controlaba al arrullarse con los latidos de su corazón por eso cuando todo cambió dejé de odiarme y no pude detenerme sólo la odié profundamente.

 **Continuará**

 ***Los personajes no me pertenecen, los uso sólo para disfrute personal y sin fines de lucro.**

 **Gracias por los reviews espero les haya gustado :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Recuerdame**

 **Capítulo 3**

Estoy tan nerviosa, en unos minutos más él va a llegar, ¿no podría haber elegido a cualquier otra chica? Una popular y rica como él, o alguna modelo, por qué yo. Este vestido me asfixia y me avergüenza, estoy mostrando mucho más de lo que mostraría cualquier chica decente el escote del frente está indecentemente atrevido, sólo para ser superado por el de la espalda, sin mencionar la apertura en la pierna izquierda llega apenas un poco debajo de la pelvis, me siento tan expuesta. Y aun así sería mucho peor que ese tipo tratará de meterme en esto a la mala, sobre todo considerando que mi madre está en casa esperando qué clase de hombre me convenció de participar en tan ridículo evento. Sonó el timbre y no pude evitar el sudor de mis manos, me puse de pie y salí de mi habitación sólo me faltaba colocarme los zapatos que estaban dispuestos ya en el recibidor.

-Luces bien.- fue lo único que él dijo.

-Claro, no podrías decir nada más, cuando fuiste precisamente tú quien eligió este atuendo tan descarado e incómodo.- dije sin pena ni gloria, en verdad este hombre me pone los pelos de punta.

-Siempre tienes que complicarlo todo, mujer.- algo en esa palabra me erizó los vellos del cuello. Pero preferí ignorar aquel escalofrío, sobre todo al ver que mi madre venía saliendo de la cocina.

-Buenas noches joven, ¿usted es?- preguntó mi madre con la inocencia que sólo puede poseer alguien que no conoce a este engreído.

-Mi nombre es Taisho Sesshomaru, un placer.- dijo con una reverencia el muy…simplemente me dejó sin palabras, jamás imaginé llegar al día en que este hombre pudiera mostrar un poco de modales.- Si no le molesta es hora de partir, prometo no traer muy tarde a su hija.

-Un placer joven Taisho, confío en que así sea, que se diviertan.- dijo mi madre despidiéndonos alegremente, yo sólo pude ver la infinita escalera que tendría que bajar con esas trancas que traía por zapatos.-

-Kagome, sostente.- y entonces, después de un par de escalones y esa frase del rey del hielo me vi sujeta por unos fuertes brazos al estilo me-acabo-de-casar. Traté de forcejear cuando…- Si sigues con esa actitud, te dejaré caer.- no me quedó de otra que sostenerme de su cuello y repentinamente me vi embriagada con su masculino aroma.

No me atreví a arruinar ese ambiente tan íntimo que se había creado entre "el insensible rey del hielo" y yo, ¿por qué me sentía tan a gusto en sus brazos, por qué su calor me resulta tan familiar? Sinceramente es posible que nunca sepa las respuestas a esas preguntas, pero honestamente ese hombre no me incomoda del todo, en realidad, de ser así, podría ser el hijo de la persona más importante sobre la tierra y aún así no hubiera aceptado a ir con él. Sin mencionar que fue el ladrón de mi primer beso, iba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando él se detuvo en seco. Frente a la escalera que acababa de bajar en brazos de mi némesis personal, estaba estacionada una limusina negra, un pequeño anciano sostenía abierta la puerta , tenía la cabeza inclinada, señal de que esperaba a que El Rey del Hielo subiera.

-Jaken, al colegio, de inmediato.- fue lo único que dijo antes de indicarme con un gesto solemne que subiera primero.

-Taisho, ¿por qué haces esto?- no podía más con la incertidumbre.

-Sesshomaru, tú puedes llamarme así; y algún día sabrás el por qué.- no dijo más durante el viaje , sin embargo pude notar en su voz, algo que no puedo describir, preferí guardar silencio y dedicarme a ver el paisaje nocturno a través de la ventana.

El baile, fue, ¿cómo decirlo? Intenso, bailamos juntos toda la velada y decidí que lo mejor sería dejarme ser, bebí un par de vasos de ponche que me dejaron algo mareada, nada con lo que no pudiera lidiar. O al menos eso pensaba hasta que el frío aire me dio de lleno en la cara antes de subir de nuevo a la limusina.

-Kagome, te dije que no era bueno que bebieras.- dijo mi "acompañante oficial", de modo serio, para variar.

-No es que seas mi padre.- respondí en tono inconforme, y es que una cosa era ceder al capricho de ser su compañía e incluso usar el disfraz que él había querido, pero eso distaba mucho a que yo pretendiera ser su esclava y acatara a todas sus demandas, ahora hasta pretendía controlar si bebía o no…

-No, no lo soy, mujer inconsciente, ¿sabes lo que puedo hacer contigo en el estado inconveniente en el que te encuentras?- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mí.

-¡Calma Rey del Hielo, que sólo fueron dos vasos de ponche!- se acercó aun más a mí, sentí su aliento mentolado y entonces cuando bajé la mirada a sus labios no pude sino ver como en un segundo esos mismo sensuales labios ya me estaban devorando.

No me dio miedo incluso después de recibir su amenaza entre líneas de lo que podría hacer conmigo en un estado "inconveniente", lo que sí pasó fue que me dejé llevar, abrí la boca permitiéndole profundizar el beso y fue un completo error, o un gran acierto, aun no sé cómo definirlo, lo que sí sé es que lentamente me fue recostando en el asiento mientras se colocaba sobre mí, enredé mis brazos en su cuello, y estoy segura que no es la primera vez que pasa algo así ¿pero, cómo es posible? Sentí una de sus manos pasearse por la pierna que llevaba la abertura del disfraz que desde que quedamos en esa pose se podría decir que estaba aun más arriba que antes. Y aun así no fui capaz de pararlo, simplemente me decidí a dejar que la pasión nos consumiera, suspendió el beso y pude recuperar el oxígeno perdido, sólo para desfallecer cuando sentí su boca en uno de mis senos, a pesar de sentirla sobre la ropa yo estaba a punto de ver estrellas, paró y subió con un camino húmedo de besos hasta mi cuello, yo sólo sentía mi respiración descontrolada y no pude ni quise someter los gemidos que sus actos me provocaban, el seguía jugando con mi cuello cuando repentinamente sentí una mordida y en ese preciso instante se descargó un espasmo en mi intimidad, seguido por otro, y otro. Podría haber muerto feliz en ese segundo pero repentinamente varias imágenes pasaron frente a mis ojos, un hombre en traje rojo, un monje antiguo… me sentí sumamente confundida y tuve un mal presentimiento antes de que todo se volviera negro…

-No soy ningún Rey del Hielo, tonta…- fue lo último que escuché antes de sumirme en la inconsciencia, y en ese momento aquel susurro fue para mí una caricia…

CONTINUARÁ

Hola niñ s parece ser que se alborotaron y no sintieron la continuidad de el capítulo uno con el dos... espero que con este capítulo me explique un poco mejor. Saludos ^^ espero sigan disfrutando la historia, ciao.


End file.
